powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Dream
Plot Tommy is troubled by a recurring dream about losing his powers. Little does he know that Zedd is behind his nightmares. It's part of his plan to capture Tommy and steal the Sword of Power. Synopsis Ms. Appleby gives the class an assignment to write a 500 word essay on something they are interested in by Friday. At first Skull is freaked out, but Bulk tells him that they will write about the secret identities of the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Tommy is so deep in thought he doesn't hear Kimberly at first. When she finally gets his attention, Tommy tells her about the dream he keeps having about losing his powers. He feels like the dreams are trying to tell him that he is going to lose his powers for good. Kimberly doesn't know what to say to make Tommy feel better. After school, at the Juice Bar, Billy shows Trini his latest invention. The other rangers join them. Bulk & Skull walk in with their own invention - a way to detect who is a Power Ranger. The two got a strong reading and Billy uses his invention to divert the reading on Bulk & Skull's detector. Instead of sending them towards the rangers it takes them to Ernie who does a karate stance before laughing, along with everyone else. Tommy realizes that he has to get started on his homework and leaves. Lord Zedd spots Tommy walking alone through the park and sends out several putties. Tommy fights the putties, but is captured. He is taken to a cave where Goldar waits for him. Goldar tells Tommy that he is going to get the Sword of Power from his friends and give it to him. Tommy tells Goldar that he will not betray his friends. But Goldar places him under a spell, causing Tommy to obey his command. Goldar spots a fallen book from Tommy's backpack. The book has a picture of a creature that Goldar thinks would make a great monster. Lord Zedd creates Robogoat from the picture and is sent into Angel Grove. Alpha 5 picks up the signals of a monster in Angel Grove and Zordon tells him to contact the Rangers. Alpha 5 contacts Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Jason, and Zack who are just about to leave the Juice Bar. Tommy joins them at the last minute as they teleport to the command center. The viewing globe shows them Robogoat. Tommy insists that he wants to help the Rangers battle, but they are concerned that Tommy’s powers will weaken more. Tommy brings a solution to this by convincing them to summoned the Sword of Power as a way of defeating Robogoat. They do so and Tommy takes the sword, and vanishes. Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly are stunned and angry that Tommy is evil again. Tommy returns to the cave where Goldar is waiting. Goldar has Tommy give the Sword of Power to Robogoat. Once Tommy does so, the spell is broken. Tommy is upset that he has betrayed his friends, and is determined to get the Sword of Power back. Tommy morphs to the Green Ranger and starts searching for Robogoat. Green Ranger finds Robogoat fairly quickly and they battle. As the battle wears on, Green Ranger becomes more and more weak. At the command center, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini see that Green Ranger is no longer under a spell, but in danger. They morph and they begin to battle Robogoat. During the battle, Zordon teleports the Sword of Power back to the command center. The battle escalates to zords. Green Ranger tries to help his friends by summoning the Dragonzord, but his powers are too weak. Eventually the Rangers destroy Robogoat. The following day Tommy still feels as though his powers are coming to an end. Despite Kimberly's and Jason's words of encouragement, Tommy knows that his days as the Green Ranger are numbered. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Royce Herron as Miss Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) Notes *This episode features the first and only appearance of the Sword of Power. *This episode marks the first time that the series' theme song is played during the Thunder Megazord formation sequence. *Zack remains silent ''(sans Zord calling sequence) ''throughout the whole fight with the Robogoat *The Dragon Dagger has a bent blade tip when Tommy attempts to call up the Dragonzord on his rocky slope. *First and only time Tommy is unable to call up the Dragonzord with his Dragon Dagger due to his weakening powers. *The Dragonzord played a part in the original Zyu2 footage as the Robogoat's destruction sequence features an explosion when he is struck with the Thunder Saber and not a slash effect, implying that he was originally destroyed by the Ultrazord. It had to be edited due to too much interaction with the original Dino Megazord. *The episode contains several references to Tommy's time serving Rita in "Green With Evil": **Tommy tells Goldar, "I'll never turn against my friends again!" **After hypnotizing him with the Z-staff, Goldar says, "Seems like old times, doesn't it Green Ranger?" **When Tommy steals the Sword of Power, Kimberly remarks, "I can't believe this is happening again". *The Sword of Power would also appear in Super Sentai World as the weapon of the villain, Saigan. Errors *The original Megazord holding the Power Sword can be seen in place of the Thunder Megazord when it is struck by an explosion. *The blade of the original Megazord's Power Sword can be seen when the Thunder Megazord walks towards Robogoat with the Thunder Saber. *When the Rangers first view the Robogoat on the Viewing Globe, He already has the Sword of Power, despite the fact that the Rangers have not yet summoned it nor Tommy turned it over to him. * During the scene where Tommy tries to summon the Dragonzord, the stunt actor's face is shown through the visor. Songs *Go Green Ranger Go *Fight (Instrumental) *Take Them Down Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode